ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Princess Melanie
Princess Melanie (In disguise form Emma) is a main antagonist of ''The Disney Experience''. She is the niece of Princess Ivy, Biography Melanie was born in 1991 at a castle by her mother, Joyce. She was the princess of a black and white kingdom. Melanie was neglected by her mother due to her brother, Jack, being "perfect" and better than her. After Ivy was banished to a desert island, Melanie had run away at age 17. At age 21, she enters a Physical Appearance She has long black hair, ice blue eyes, wears a dark red dress and red slippers. When she disguises as "Emma", she has blonde hair and sky blue eyes, wears a golden dress, and purple shoes. When she is at the party, she is wearing a dark purple dress and black shoes, in her Emma disguise, she wore a bright yellow dress, blue flower, and blue scarf. Personality She is evil, spoiled, jealous, mean, cruel, and selfish. When she disguises as "Emma", she is kind, sweet, and helpful. Abilities * Melanie can summon a black and white butterfly to turn anything black and white. ** She can also summon a dragonfly to erase anyone's memories. * Melanie can cast a spell to revive, blast at, and * She can unleash the butterflies soldiers * She can use a spell that turns people into butterflies. * She can use the As Emma When Kooky first met Emma, a kind princess, she explains about her necklace malfunctioning because of the colors changing. Emma In the movie Emma first appears at the stage where there is a meeting room. She meets Kathie Trivia * She is based on Robbie Rotten * Princess Melanie is similar to her aunt Princess Ivy. ** * Melanie's song is called "All Hail the Queen" which it describes her wish, her aunt Ivy, her past, and a relationship between her and her brother. * Her voice actress, Anne-Marie's song "Friends" heard at the club. ** Melanie (Anne-Marie) later sang it with Gyro (Jim Rash). * According to the book, Melanie is the former princess of TBD. * She is known for her best singing voice due to her voice actress Anne-Marie. * She has a tough relationship with her brother, Jack. * She is based on Princess Ivy, Ursula, Morgana, Moira, and Widowmaker. * She is revealed to be a selfish princess. * She is shown to dislike her brother since her mother likes Jack more than her. * According to the crew, Melanie is the niece of Princess Ivy. * Melanie is shown to use Ronnie to use her help to become queen. She lied to her that she can help Ronnie to make her a queen * When Melanie's defeated, she turned into a statue and has been banished to the hall of villains. * At the end of the movie, she is now a frozen statue at the villains' hall. * According to the crew, Melanie is a spoiled brat. * In her Emma disguise, she purposely admits her true colors and true identity at the party where she confronts Kooky/Kathie backstage with a microphone. * She is shown to be a stalker as watching * Melanie is a selfish and rude princess who wants to become queen by using Ronnie to help find a * Before the events of The Disney Experience, Melanie (as Emma) was loved by many people and became the new ** She once became jealous of Jack * A comic book that took place before The Disney Experience where it shows Melanie (in her young age), who is the niece of Princess Ivy (before Ivy was banished). * According to the crew, Princess Melanie * * Quotes from Princess Melanie * "Oh, how I remember when my mother is always like Jack this or Jack that or 'Melanie, why can you be more like your brother?'!" * "Katherine... Or should I say, Kooky Category:Friendly Girl's Ideas Category:Queens Category:Main Antagonists Category:Female Characters Category:Villains Category:Princesses Category:Villainesses